To Wed and Bed
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: Reletively tame Norribeth wedding night oneshot. Read and Review!


**As usual, I own nothing. **

Elizabeth Norrington stared at her reflection and sighed. The easy part was over; she had survived her wedding. Now, she faced the daunting prospect of the wedding night. Her husband was a good man, and she knew she should be happy, even delighted, to be his wife. He was a man of the sea, though not as adventurous as a pirate. He was even good looking, though Elizabeth hated wigs. She glanced again at the mirror, seeing again the modest, but very attractive, nightgown she wore. The wig would be coming off tonight, along with everything else. She shuddered.

She was scared. This was new and strange. She had always considered James something of an older cousin, though he had never tried to encourage that perception. It was an odd idea, the thought of what was to take place between them tonight.

Will Turner and Jack Sparrow had disappeared. A small note came back a month later. It was from Jack. He told Elizabeth that Will had gotten Anamaria pregnant during a night of drunken revelry, and was going to make an honest woman of her through marriage. Elizabeth was shocked. The idea of Will being drunk, let alone doing something immoral, was ridiculous. That Anamaria would let him touch her was almost more so. Elizabeth had gotten over Will fast after this revelation. She loved no man; so she didn't feel guilty marrying James. She would not think of other men, but that didn't mean she would spend a lot of time thinking of him. Tonight, however, she was not thinking about whether she could love him; she was considering whether she could want him.

James tapped on the door lightly, then cracked it open and stepped in quietly. She turned to face him, trying to look confident. She felt her eyes widen slightly. His hair, wigless, was tumbled down around his face and shoulders. A few rebellious strands fell down over his eyes, giving him an adorably mussed look. He wore a simple white shirt with billowing sleeves, open at the neck, and knee breeches. He looked amazingly handsome, but it was his eyes that held her focus. What she saw in them startled her. He was scared too! She watched his eyes sweep her body, saw the desire, but the nervous look remained.

Suddenly, Elizabeth relaxed. This man loved her. He was her husband. Her heart swelled with something very similar to love, it somewhat lesser. She smiled at him. "James, I won't bite." After a moment, he visibly relaxed and grinned, two things he very seldom did. He stepped towards her slowly. When he stood before her, he took her hands and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful." His words were almost reverent. She beamed up at him, feeling a sudden urge to kiss him. "You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled into her eyes. She leaned up and their lips met. For a long moment, they stood completely still; statues with lips touching. Then, ever so slowly, he slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened by mutual consent. After several long, passionate moments, he pulled back and looked into her eyes again.

"Are you ready for this, Elizabeth? We can wait for another night if you want." Her heart swelled with adoration for this man who loved her so much. He wanted her, she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his body pressed tightly against hers; and yet he was offering to postpone his own needs and wants in favor of hers. She smiled into his burning eyes. "I'm ready." She kissed him again, delighted at his uncontrolled response. She moaned as he shoved her lightly onto the bed.

He was infinitely gentle; controlling his raging passions long enough to ensure she felt minimal pain as he accepted the gifts she offered him. He took her as if she were a fragile treasure. Yet, despite his caution, she reveled in the passion they shared. Pleasure quickly replaced pain. Finally, after a short eternity, they lay together exhausted and satiated. She smiled at him happily. He drew her close, pressing her against his heart. His words were murmured softly against her hair. "Someday, I hope you will learn to love me as I love you, darling wife." She touched his face and kissed him softly. "I know I will. I am beginning to already, dear husband."

She saw the joy in his face as he snuffed out the candle that they had forgotten earlier. In the darkness, he slept, and she cuddled against him, whispering softly. "I am beginning to love you already."


End file.
